


Ruby Ring

by VanillaKoffee



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaKoffee/pseuds/VanillaKoffee
Summary: Wilson loves Wes





	Ruby Ring

Wilson looked at the little ruby ring he made weeks ago. It's been three weeks since he made the ring, having to dig up a couple of graves to get the red gem.

Wilson tucked the little ring into his shirt pocket.  
  
It's been years since he's been thrown into the Constant. Now he should have thirty-five, and Wilson was sure that this was what he wanted.

Wilson picked up the last of the fish, noticing the sun was starting to set. 

The lakes were not too far from his and Wes’s part of the camp, and Wilson hurried to see his lovely boyfriend. 

Wes was in their small garden, picking the berry bushes and “maintaining” the Gobblers who somehow got in.

"Wes!" 

The said man stood up from the bushes, smiling and giving a wave. Wilson walked through the open gate, pulling Wes down to give a light kiss on his cheek.

"You need any help?"Wilson glanced at the remaining bushes.

Wes shook his head no, pulling away from Wilson, and turned to pick more of the berries.

“I'm gonna start a fire then, I got a lot of fish for dinner"

Leaving the penned off garden, Wilson went a small distance over to their little part of the communal camp. 

Wilson grabbed a spare log, placing it into their fire pit, starting the fire with a flint and rock.

Wilson hung some of the meat he got on their two drying racks, afterwards he sat next to the fire.

Cooking the fish he got, Wilson watched them cook as he let his mind wander. 

When was he going to ask? He knew he was going to soon. Replaying the words that he would soon ask in his mind. 

Taking the ring out of his pocket, he examined how the flames danced over the red gem.

Hearing footsteps rapidly come close, Wilson clumsily tucked the ring in his pocket.

"Whatcha got there?" The pitched tone of the young woman spoke out. 

Wilson looked up at Willow furrowing his brows. 

"Nothing, just fish" Wilson tried to play off.

"We both know that that isnt what I'm asking, what was that little rin-"

"Shh!" Wilson brought a finger to his lips, looking over for his tall boyfriend who was still in the distanced garden.

Willow mischievously grinned.

"So it's what I think it is!"

"I'm not going to ask anytime soon...It’s better if you forgot you saw it.” He grumbled. 

"Aww, why not?"

"It's...Not a good time...Don't you have your own camp to get back to?"

"I'm exploring right now. This is merely a little pitstop."

"Why now? It's nearly nightfall"

"It’s a full moon tonight, it might be a good time to ask"

"...I'll keep that in mind"

"Well I already took your jerky, so I'm gonna go now"

Willow quickly skipped away as Wilson splutterd a response.

"W-Willow!”

Wilson glared at the girls retreating figure, slumping back, and replaying their conversation in his head. 

He wrapped the cooked fish and placed it into his backpack, gazing at the fire. 

A couple seconds later, Wilson felt a hand on his shoulder making Wilson jump and whip his head to the hand’s owner. 

"O...Oh Wes! Finished collecting the berries?" 

Wes nodded and sat next to him, signing  
'What did she want?'

"Nothing! Don't worry about it...Hey you wanna go on a walk tonight?"

Wes looked Wilson up and down skeptically, but gave a light smile anyway.

'Full moon right?'

"Yeah, we can have a picnic or something..."

'Sounds like fun! Only if you shave that beard though'

"Winter just ended and it kept me warm-Wait hey I thought you liked it!"

'A little stubble is alright...You look feral...'

Wilson spluttered as Wes gave a silent laugh. 

"Okay fine, you made me feel bad"Wilson pouted, moving to stand up. 

Wes pulled on his sleeve, giving a silent half-hearted apology.

"No no, now I'm shaving." Wilson playfully pulled away, walking to one of his chests.

Taking out the shaver, Wilson got to work while Wes roasted some of the berries. 

Soon the beast was off. While Wilson was putting away the beard hairs for later meat effigies, he realized nighttime fell. 

The moon illuminated the normally-would-be-dark outskirts of the camp.

'Oh look that handome face, it feels like I haven't seen it in years' Wes gave a light laugh as he signed.

"Oh hardy har har...c'mon the food is already done and I don’t want to eat it cold" Wilson stuck his hand out, Wes took it enthusiastically.

Wilson led Wes away from the camp, talking about his day and what he found. Wilson made sure they weren't going near any pig houses for any disturbences. 

Stopping at a pond with trees around it, Wilson turned to Wes.

"You think this is a good spot?"

Wes nodded, a large smile on his face.  
  
'Would you like for me to start a fire?'

"If you want, dinner by the campfire might be nice."

After this Wes quickly got a fire going, sitting with Wilson afterwards. 

Wilson unwrapped a and handed a still warm fish to Wes. 

"I got a lot of fish, I thought you’d be hungry." Wilson laughed as Wes dug in almost immediately. 

As they ate and chatted, the night became later and later. Wilson knew he had to ask the question within the night, becoming quieter as time went on.

'You’ve been kinda quiet. What's up?' Wes finished up the last of the berries and wiped his mouth.

Wilson gulped, "Oh...It’s nothing...I've just been thinking."

'How dangerous' Wes laughed 'About what?'

"It's been about you actually..."

Wes looked at him quizzically.

Wilson turned fully to Wes, this was the time. It was now or never. 

Taking both of Wes’s hands, Wilson took a deep breath. 

"Wes, for all this time in my life I've been alone. I isolated myself from the world and I thought that was alright. Being alone for so long didn’t do me any good, and I thought I was better off like that. Like how I found you, you found me... For that, I thank you. How strongly I feel about you I thought I couldn't feel about anyone. You did what I thought was the impossible and I think you’re absolutely amazing for it. Wes, this is all just leading up for me to ask you a question. So Wes," 

Wilson pulled the ring from his pocket and looked into Wes’s eyes,

"Will you marry me?"

Wes didn't react at first, shock evident on his face. However this quickly melted into a beaming smile. 

Wes nodded quickly wrapping his arms around Wilson's neck. His lipstick covered lips meeting Wilson's before hugging him tightly. 

Wilson matched Wes’s wide smile, wrapping his arms around Wes’s waist and hugged him just as tight.

After a couple moments Wes leaned back, Wilson held the ring up and took Wes's left hand. 

Wes enthusiastically watched as Wilson slipped the ring on, giving him another chaste kiss afterward.

Wes leaned back on Wilson’s legs and examined the ring, smiling all the while. Wilson gazed happily at the man.

"You wanna go back? The fire went out"  
  
Wes took a moment but shook his head, moving to sit next to Wilson and leaned his head on Wilson’s shoulder.

'I'm happy right here'

**Author's Note:**

> Critiques and reviews are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> i wanted to write a cute little warm up fanfiction but i made this instead whops lol
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
